I'm Not That Girl
by Elementalmoon
Summary: Just a little song fic, in which Rei reflects on her feelings for Darien. Complete for now, but may add a few more chapters when I have a little more time.


Hey Everyone! I know, I know...I should be updating my other fics, but this one was bugging me, and it's only a one-shot anyways...

Once again with the discalimer, Ido not nor will I ever own SailorMoon, or the lyrics to I'm Not That Girl from the musical Wicked and sung by Idina Menzel. :)

Now on to the story!

* * *

The night had been wonderful. Filled with music and pageantry, Rei wished that it would never end. Darien had gotten tickets to fly to New York for Wicked Week, at the end of October, to see the new musical Wicked. All the girls, including Serena had read the book the musical was based off, and none of them could comprehend how different the two were.

Looking at her friends, Rei began to think of the show. Looking at the Princess with her Prince, snuggling contentedly in the booth they all had been seated in, a pang of longing welled up within her. Unconsciously, lyrics from the show began to form on her lips, the music swelling in her mind, though they did not pass from them.

**Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:**

_When I first met Darien, I had thought that he was The One. The most handsome and intelligent man I had ever met, and the one most suited to me. The only one for me. But even then, I knew. He never looked at me the way he looked at her. Never talked to me the way he did to her…And yet I continued to pursue him, knowing that I was only dreaming if I ever thought that I could win his heart._

**Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl**

_And what drove me crazy, was that she never even noticed the way he looked at her. Never saw that underneath it all he loved her._

Coming out of her trance, Rei looked at the happy couple, and the next verse sprung unbidden in her mind as tears welled in her eyes.

**Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in**

_And then, all was revealed to us. They belonged together. A love that had traversed a thousand years to be reborn and recognized. And I knew that I had been right._

**Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:**

_I'm not kind like her. Not pure of heart and soul. She loves everyone, and hates no one. Even when facing the evil we face, she loves our enemies and sorrows over their demise. She will never change, and that is why he loves her. And why I could never be his. I can refuse to forgive. I harbor hate and dark thoughts. I'm not pure like her. But sometimes…_

"Rei?"

"Hmm…What?" Rei focused her gaze to find everyone staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Serena's voice held a world of concern for her friend. She knew as the others did not, that Rei felt lost. In the past, the generals and the scouts had shared a love as deep as that of their lieges. In this lifetime, the generals were not around, and Darien had always had an effect on her protectors.

Looking at his love, Darien knew what was going on in her mind. They had discussed this multiple times. _Soon…they will be reborn and gaps will be filled. Rei and the others, but most especially Rei will be happy. She gave me up and showed me the light. When I chose Serena she didn't flinch, and for that she deserves what I have found._

"Yeah, I'm fine." Turning away from the group, Rei whispered to herself the final verse.

**Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl:**

"No…I'm not his girl, but someone somewhere, is a guy that I'll be able to call my own…"

Serena looked once again at her friend. And hidden in the brooch that held it, the Silver Imperium Crystal glimmered, reacting to unspoken wish of its mistress's heart. Back in Tokyo, Four stones glowed brightly. Things would soon change.

* * *

Review please! Pretty Please? bats eye lashes Pretty Please with a cherry on top? How about Peas and Carrots:P  



End file.
